You're my fake boyfriend!
by pastel-chan
Summary: Outside her bedroom door, Miku Hatsune is your average sixteen-year old girl. But inside, she is one of the internet's most popular web singers. One day she is caught off guard, consequences leading to her "dating" the mysterious and awkward Mikuo Hatsune, who is also an internet web singer. The two agree to appear dating online, but, in all honestly, is that all they want?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Has anyone ever heard of apolxcore on youtube? Maybe his girlfriend, strawberryicecream? Anyway, their relationship via youtube was so cute I thought of this idea... **

**I'm not saying they're actually like this, but I wanted things to be more interesting opposed to hearts and flowers all the time. I hope you like. (: **

* * *

_Hey, it's Mikuru here! ^_^ This is a new song by your truly and Kuokii. It is our first song since we had gotten into a relationship, so this song is particularly special to the both of us…_

"…Special my ass," Miku retorted at the computer. "This guy is almost as bad as the usual dorks at school!"

"Learn to shut the fuck up and keep typing, kay?" A voice from one very agitated Mikuo Hatsune had come into the picture. He pushed the Miku's computer chair, where she was sitting on comfortably, away from the keyboard to continue typing.

…_Kuokii is my life… my love! I hope one day he'll accept my love for him as I kneel on the floor and pull out his- _

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ACTUALLY PUTTING THAT UP!" Miku had burst in behind Mikuo, reading what he had typed previously. Grabbing his wrist, she yanked him away from the keyboard.

_sdrajgajijigijigjatrtaei94e99e49sfgijgsjkgsdkjkgdj skjdsjkjkdsjkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj-_

"Chill, I wasn't going to post it," Mikuo snickered. Miku crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"Meanie."

Mikuo neared towards Miku's face, taking it in his hands.

"Now kiss me."

"Fuck outta' here."

Miku pushed Mikuo away, her main objective to finish typing the video summary. "We're not actually dating, if you need to be reminded. It's only publicity."

_It's only publicity._

Miku Hatsune hadn't been in this situation before. Being one of the Internet's most popular web-singers, Miku was living the life.

It was one day though, when she was singing in her school's music room that someone had recognized her voice.

Mikuo Hatsune.

Mikuo Hatsune, besides eerily sharing the same surname and having similarities when it came to their first names, had no actual relation to the girl at all. Occasionally was when they would greet each other in the hall because they had both made awkward eye contact.

_But that was it._

Mikuo Hatsune had offered the deal: If Miku was willing to fake-date him online, then he wouldn't tell anyone of her prestigious identity.

At first, Miku was hesitant; would it really be wise to do this kind of thing? Why the hell did he want that sort of condition? How would it affect her channel? Eventually, Miku had been buttered up enough and reluctantly accepted the deal.

Later that day, Mikuo was revealed to be another of the many popular inter-web singers. Kuokii, who had about twice the subscribers she had on his video channel and had a voice like silk…

…Was Mikuo_-fucking-_Hatsune.

"Even so, I can't get a _little_ love?" Mikuo pouted, giving Miku the opportunity to mentally note Mikuo would be really cute…

…As a _dog._

"Nope."

Miku shoved Mikuo off and finished the rest of the summary. _Good_, she thought. _Now it's time to wait for this to upload_. Feeling famished, she made way to Mikuo's fridge, which was conveniently filled to the door with endless junk food.

The two were at Mikuo's hours, finishing the song by their deadline promised to the fans.

Miku cringed.

_The fans. _Previously, Miku had about only a handful of the amount of fans Mikuo had. Once the two had begun "dating," Mikuo's views on his videos began to rise.

And boy, so did Miku's.

The afternoon Miku decided to check on her videos was when she had decided to stop at the library around the corner from her school. Her subscribers on her channel had become from 1,062…to…well…

…3,269.

Miku had legitimately almost screamed. Miku had ran to Mikuo's hours, ecstatic. "They like my voice, Mikuo! They really like it!" Miku cheered, happy tears forming at the edge of her eyelashes.

Mikuo was smiling contently, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Let's continue this then."

Miku agreed.

In all honestly, Miku probably would have kissed him at that moment if he had kept his mouth shut for once, but _oh well._

"You have nothing actually healthy, do you?" Miku inquired, grabbing an orange soda. She opened the can and took a well-deserved sip.

_Ouch._

Soda always had hurt her throat.

"Nah, I do. It's just…somewhere," Mikuo answered, looking into the fridge with a puzzled look. Miku smirked.

"Oh, really?"

Mikuo's eyes locked on Miku's, a playful ray of sunlight shining on his aware green eyes.

"Are you implying I am a liar?"

"You tell me."

Mikuo grinned.

* * *

"H-Hello, mom?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Oh, just…um…chilling with friends."

"Ah, well… come home now, okay?"

"Mikuuuuuuuu, entertain me!"

Miku took her cell phone and put it temporarily on mute.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm on the phone!" Miku growled. Mikuo narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your language at me, you potty mouth."

Miku stuck her tongue out, before returning to her call.

"Mommy?"

"Pfft—_MOMMY!_" Mikuo began to howl, resulting in Miku pushing him off the couch. Mikuo continued to laugh, rolling around continuously.

She was going to kill him one day.

"Miku, are you with a boy?"

Miku suddenly froze — her mom had huge restrictions against guys of any situation. Her mother knowing that she was with a boy in a house alone with no restrictions would give her a stroke.

_Well, technically, this guy really isn't one… He's too fucking stupid!_

Mikuo had guessed the situation, because he began to moan.

"Oh, _yeah_, you do that you nasty bi-"

"NO, MOM, IT'S JUST THE SHOW ME AND _RIN_ ARE WATCHING!" Miku seethed, pointing daggers with her eyes at Mikuo.

"Oh, okay. Just come home now, okay?"

"Y-Yup!"

Miku hung up, and immediately after, kicked his side.

"The fuck was that for?!" Mikuo yelped, holding his newly-formed bruise. Miku glared.

"I'm going," she ignored his question, before walking towards the door. Mikuo trailed after her.

"Hey…"

Miku jerked around, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't you _hey_ me! Do you know how close my mom was to potentially dying right there on the phone?! Even talking to you can get me locked home forever!" Miku was angry. Freedom was almost shattered.

"Yo, relax—"

"I WILL NOT FUCKING RELAX YOU LITTLE TWAT—"

Mikuo narrowed his eyes at Miku, taking his finger and shoving it in her face.

"Watch. Your. Language."

The situation suddenly became awkward. Two teenagers, one being a Miku Hatsune who had to get home, um, IMMEDIATELY, stuck in a seemingly never-ending position. Miku began to move, walking to the door.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Miku turned around, and saw the most intense gaze she had ever seen on Mikuo.

This kid… he's…

Miku almost blushed. If he wasn't such an idiot…well… he could be _really_ hot…

"I'm leaving now!"

Miku rushed out before Mikuo could object, running out the door and meeting the fresh spring breeze. The temperature of the breeze prevented her face from breaking into crimson.

What was that?

Mikuo had never made her feel like that. Ever. It was as if he had turned into a completely different person. Mikuo seemed… almost attractive.

Miku had never thought of Mikuo in that kind of way. It was always just his personality she saw. Today, she realized how…much she had been missing…

She sighed. This was beginning to actually terrify her.

Especially since she _already_ had a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Most of the beginning chapters will be characterization? Yeah, pretty much, heh. You can probably tell that Miku and Mikuo already have a thing for each other, but will fate let them be together, huhhhhHH?_

_Haha no, not yet._

* * *

Throughout the sixteen years of Miku's uneventful life, she had learned the potential boundary between friendship with boys and having a relationship with them.

Talking was one thing suitable in both situations.

Kissing was not.

Neither was feeling something so intense in a messy apartment at 6:04 PM on a Wednesday night.

So, Miku predicted, something was definitely up.

"I'm home, mom-"

"Give me your phone."

Miku groaned, handing her mother her phone for what she had grown accustomed to for the past six years: a weekly phone check.

Phone checks for boys, in particular.

"Mom, I avoid boys, just like you tell me to…" Miku said reluctantly, crossing her fingers. She had to lie, in order to save herself and Mikuo from endless embarrassment. Sometimes, it hurt, seeing how much trust her mom had in her.

When Miku was three, her dad had packed his bags and left, saying he wasn't ready for the commitment. Personally, Miku thought that he couldn't have made the gesture any less shallow with the note he had left saying that he wasn't ready. Her mom, on the other hand, had believed since then it was her fault. Crying to sleep every night for a month since the day her dad left had changed Miku's perspective of their happy family.

It was no longer happy.

It was no longer a family, really.

"Miku, you know I do this for your safety…" Miku's mom muttered, reading Miku's text messages with Rin, that, _oh_, regarded the scandalous topic of how Rin had cheated on her math test!

_Exciting. _

"Yeah, I know, but…" Miku trailed off, not in the mood for a lecture about how boys will forever be the devil's spawn.

"But what? You know what I tell you! Males are the dev-"

"I'm going to my room!"

Miku gave the most innocent grin she could muster and rushed to her room, shutting it closed behind her.

Lectures could wait.

As Miku turned on her computer, she heard the repetitive tapping of what seemed to be her mother's fist on her door.

"You're clean."

"Oh, what a surprise! Aren't I lucky, to have such a mom do something like this?" Miku cooed, hugging herself. Her mother laughed.

"Just take the phone and do whatever you girls do at this age. Dinner will be ready in a few, so don't eat anything until then."

"Gotcha'."

As Miku's mom shut the door, Miku turned and saw that her computer was yet to boot up. Deciding on a quick bath, Miku paced to the bathroom and stripped her uniform off.

On a particularly rough Wednesday, Miku had always used a vanilla-scented body wash, and today was no exception. Allowing herself to slip into the warm bath, she sat in a position where her hands would not be able to get wet.

And from there, Miku had gotten a text.

In Miku's contact list, all her male contacts would have the secret identity of an alteration of their name.

Mikuo's was Kira.

As risky as having Mikuo text her from the very phone her mother checked every week, it was slightly humorous that Mikuo, the "stud", had his very own girl-name.

The little pansy.

As Miku opened the message, she couldn't help but hope it was Mikuo, explaining for his behavior. Or, at least, starting a conversation.

Something.

So when the message ended up being from her boyfriend, Miku couldn't help but feel like shit.

_Hey, beautiful._

Maybe a spark or two? A flutter of Miku's stomach, at least?

Nope.

Despite this, Miku replied back, with just the right amount of gist.

_kaito! 3_

Yeah, that was enough.

Kaito Shion, captain of the basketball team, was her boyfriend. Seventeen years old and, cliché as it sounds, most popular boy in school, was hers.

Miku hadn't really noticed the boy at first. The two had just entered high school, and Miku was all for trying her best to get the fuck out of the hell-hole, but Kaito had seen Miku and fell in love at first sight.

Flowers, chocolate, love letters…

Yup, all of the shit came before the full blow: the confession.

Miku had accepted, admitting that Kaito was cute. His playful expression he wore throughout the school day and his outgoing personality had made him easy to like. Perhaps she had actually grown temporary feelings for the boy, she would never really know…

But as the couple's second yearly anniversary came, Miku had found herself losing interest in Kaito. Instead…

…she found interest in another-

_Shut down._

Miku had to calm herself. She was with _Kaito._ She wasn't going to do anything stupid, no. Not while she was in a relationship.

Suddenly, her phone jingled, bringing Miku back into the real world. When Miku opened the message, she was surprised.

_Always thinking of you…_

…_In every way._

Miku didn't even have to read who it was from to get shivers.

_Mikuo…_

"Even when you're implying something dirty, you do really mean what you say, huh?" Miku chuckled weakly, before replying.

_Go back to singing. That's all your mouth's good for._

Oh, yeah. She could reply just as damn well.


End file.
